Oversteer and understeer are operating conditions the vehicle may experience during a turn. Oversteer occurs when the vehicle turns more than the amount commanded by the driver. Conversely, understeer occurs when the vehicle turns less than the amount commanded by the driver.
Conventional electronic stability control (ESC) systems have been developed to correct oversteer or understeer in the vehicle. ESC systems detect a loss of steering control or a slip in one or more wheels of a vehicle. Braking force is applied to the wheels individually, such as the outer front wheel to counter oversteer or the inner rear wheel to counter understeer.
Differentials are also utilized to control stability, oversteer and understeer in vehicles. A conventional differential distributes torque evenly to the wheels such that the torque across the axle is designed to be at equilibrium. Limited slip differential (LSD) systems and eLSD systems can unevenly distribute torque across the axle between the wheels such that more or less torque can be sent to individual wheels based on one of the wheels slipping, for example.